The mouse Genetic services aspect of this Model Organisms Core is widely used core service by MRDDRC investigators and serves an essential service to the MRDD community. The MRDDRC will partner with the existing Biological Sciences Divisional Core to provide transgenic and targeted mutagenesis services to MRDDRC investigators. By partnering with the existing Divisional core, the MRDDRC grant strengthens the already successful core. MRDDRC investigators will gain a subsidy services through this core. MRDDRC funding of the divisional core also allows the addition of ES cell culturing services and gene targeting - services not currently available in the Divisional Mouse Core. Further, the MRDDRC investigators will have available the expertise of both MRDDRC co-directors - both accomplished mouse geneticists with extensive neurobiological expertise. The co-directors will provide project design consultation, vector design expertise and advice for analysis. The co-directors are familiar with the research programs of all MRDDRC users and can facilitate interactions between investigators for reagent sharing and collaborations for further analysis. The codirectors will also refer users to other MRDDRC cores for additional analysis of mouse models generated, including the new Mouse Phenotyping Subcore.